narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hozuki Chinatsu
IN PROGRESS. PLEASE DON'T EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, THANKS! Chinatsu Hozuki (''鬼灯千夏, Hozuki Chinatsu)'' was a jonin-level kunoichi that lived during the Founder's Era, and the first jinchūriki of Saiken, the Six-Tails. She was the wife of the founder of the Hozuki Clan, and the mother of the Nidaime Mizukage, Akane, Arisu and Ryouta Hozuki. She was later assumed to be reincarnated into the body of Chinatsu Hozuki, her granddaughter and doppelgänger of the same name- much like Naruto Uzumaki is assumed to be the reincarnation of the son of the Sage of Six Paths. She was later revived by Kabuto Yakushi via Edo Tensei during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Background Chinatsu was born during Warring States Period to a man and woman that posessed the unique Hydrification Technique. At that time, there was no Hozuki Clan to speak of. Chinatsu was born with a mutated gene in her body that kept her from making full use of the Hydrification Technique and instead limited her as a shinobi, but none of her children inherrited this problem. Instead, her granddaughter did. Chinatsu was born a rather unremarkable shinobi with small chakra reserves and very poor stamina. She struggled to complete even the simplest of tasks, but that all changed when Saiken was sealed within her. She and Saiken were a highly compatible match, and her mutation was suddenly an advantage when coupled with Saiken's corrosive powers. Chinatsu's immense strength was noticed by her future husband, a man who also possessed the Hydrification Technique and would later become the founder of the Hozuki Clan. Chinatsu married and had five children, all the while earning the status of "Kirigakure's Strongest Kunoichi" and managing to maintain her position on the Kirigakure Council. Chinatsu was killed at the age of 37 when the newly-formed Iwagakure captured her and extracted Saiken, leaving her on her deathbed. She managed to kill several Iwa shinobi and return to Kirigakure with Saiken in her posession before she dropped dead on the ground in front of the Mizukage's office. Saiken was frantically resealed within her, but to no avail. She was pronounced dead seconds later, and her body was destroyed (assumedly) by a team of Kirigakure Hunter Nin to keep enemies from discovering the secrets of her body. She was reincarnated some thirty years later by Kabuto Yakushi in order to fight for Madara's side of the war. She went up against her granddaughter, who was named "Chinatsu" after her, and was defeated because she lacked Saiken's chakra. She then attempted to off herself, but was stopped by Kabuto at the last moment. She was then sealed away by Chinatsu, and hasn't been seen since. Personality Chinatsu was rather arrogant shinobi. When speaking, Chinatsu used "ore" (オレ) when referring to herself, "ore" being a boastful way of saying "I". She was also known to be very sneaky and crude despite her friendly and innocent appearance, and was seen as untrustworthy by almost everyone she met. Despite this, Chinatsu was incredibly loyal to Kirigakure and the Hozuki Clan, as seen when she chose to die rather than have Saiken willingly extracted for the use of another village. She was also notably very determined to reach her goals, which is shown in her progress from a nobody into a powerful kunoichi. As a child, Chinatsu was very self assured and frequently overestimated herself because of it, leading to great downfall in battle until she realized that she wasn't as great as she thought she was. Chinatsu (both of them) are known to be quite blunt and matter-of-fact, and both assume that they are always right despite the fact that they aren't- at all. ''Chinatsu can be quite crude, and doesn't hesitate to tell others what she thinks of them. She is quite self-confident- and is, in fact, ''overconfident. Her arrogance is generally seen as quite irritating, but she manages to get along well with Saiken, who was equally as arrogant. Appearance Chinatsu had very long, messy bluish-white hair that was styled into rather careless looking spikes and pulled back from her face with the use of her headband. Chinatsu had pointed, shark-like teeth, one of which was constantly seen despite her mouth being closed most of the time. She had olive-skin and bright violet eyes with a white limbal ring in each iris, a trait seen only sometimes in other members of the Hozuki Clan. She wore a rather distinct turquoise kimono-like top with a brown sash over a set of dark-grey fishnets that ended just above her knees. Beneath this, she wore a set of black, thigh-high stockings, and had a shuriken holster on her left thigh. She wore a set of standard-issue, black shinobi sandals and was known to sometimes wear turquoise toenail polish. Chinatsu was quite thin and had rather small breasts, and seemed to lack curves as well. She looked rather tomboyish, especially when she was a genin. Abilities Not much is known about Chinatsu's abilities- but it can be assumed that she was a powerful ''shinobi because she was chosen to be revived by Kabutao Yakushi himself. It is well-known, however, that she was a talented fuinjutsu user but had extremely small chakra reserves without the usage of Saiken. The Hydrification Technique The '''Hōzuki clan' (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them.[1][2] Mangetsu and Suigetsu are very gifted swordsmen, and are known as the Second Coming of the Demon (鬼人の再来, Kijin no Sairai). It has also produced at least one Mizukage of the village. Hydrification Technique is a protean, whole-body technique whereby the user can liquefy their body at will. It is the signature technique of the Hōzuki clan. This technique is making it impossible to receive damage from physical attacks. From a single hair, to the skin and muscles, everything can be liquefied and solidified at will. Be it to evade an enemy's attack during a short range battle, to infiltrate a structure, or to launch a surprise attack in a liquefied state, this technique boasts a high strategic value. Applying this technique, the user can also modify their body parts for suitable situations. Boasting high strategic value, the only way to contain a user of this technique is to lock them up in an airtight container so they cannot move about.[2] When the user passes out, they turn into a jelly-like state.[3] Since this technique turns the body into water, the Hōzuki are extremely vulnerable to Lightning Release techniques, as noted by Suigetsu when he was pinned down by Darui's sword, which was imbued with lightning.[4] Chinatsu herself posesses a unique variation of the Hozuki Clan techniques that she inherited from her grandmother. This technique- known jokingly as "Chinatsu Syndrome"- is a rather specified, dangerous variation of the Hydrification Technique. This variation allows the user to break down their bodies to a molelcular level and travel through objects at the user's will. However, this special variation is in fact more harmful than it is good. Chinatsu's body reforms at a much slower rate than Suigetsu's, and she is very, ''very ''easy to injure and stun with the lightning and fire releases. Chinatsu must be exceptionally careful around fire and lightning, as she is likely to evaporate beyond the point of return if exposed to them for too long. Stats Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Chinatsu wishes to fight Mei Terumi. She is quite curious of the other kunoichi's abilities after learning that she has two kekkei genkai. Reference Chinatsu Hozuki belongs to Dattebayho. Any art is by Dattebayho unless otherwise stated. Please do not edit this page without permission, or use my images. Thanks~! Category:DRAFT